twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp CiderApple/1,000 followers!
Well, it's officially happened, y'all! 1000 followers! This has got t' be one o' th' happiest days o' my life! Who knew all o' that cider makin' would pay off in th' end! Y'all're super awesome! Back in July, 5 months ago, if you were to ask me where I would've seen myself RP wise in December, I probably would've said "Oh, maybe 500 followers max". I started TP as something fun to do, and to pass the time during the day. To share my love for ponies with others that feel the same way, and to just hang out and have a nice laugh! But never did I think I'd hit 1000 followers within my next lifetime. I looked up to those above 1000 like they were gods. Like getting 1000 was impossible, and was for the elite and the elite only. I saw myself as a complete amateur, it was the first RP I had ever attempted. Obviously, when I opened twitter a week after my start to see that I had already hit 100 followers, everbody else disagreed. Every person I RP'd with made my life so much better, and I always asked myself as to why they had even decided to RP with me. Now, 5 months later, I feel at the top of the world. I don't really get much attention IRL, so having all of these people tell me that they enjoy watching me RP makes me feel great! For those who have followed me for a long time, I'm sure you know that Cider wasn't my first account. No, my first account was @mlp_Solar. After hitting 200, I felt like I needed another character. The next day, I made Cider. All of a sudden, a week later, Cider had her own cider stand, and was getting filled with attention from ponies I had only wished of RPing with on Solar. A month later Cider was working at the schoolhouse as a History teacher, and she had just passed Solar in followers at around 500. Something that I partially regret doing was leaving for a month. Something that was meant to be a week turned into weeks, then a month, almost 2 months, but I got my stuff together and decided to come back. Honestly, I hadn't realized how much I missed Twitterponies. You guys give me something to smile and laugh at on a 24/7 basis, and it never gets old, because every time you log on, there's something new to laugh at. I apologize for that, and I hope it makes you realize that even if I'm gone for a bit, just know I'm coming back. I promise you this: I won't leave twitterponies for a looooong time. There are a ton of people/ponies I need to thank. You know who you are, even if I don't mention you. Plotline, without you, Cider most likely wouldn't've hit the ground running like she did. Having her RP with you first let me formulate the accent perfectly and let me form her personality into something amazing. Lighting Blitz, even though you're gone now, I hope you realize how amazing you were. I do hope all is well in college, and I hope to see you back. And that you read this ^.^ Torrent Sky. I know you and cider haven't really RP'd, but you were my first ever RP on Solar. So, basically, without you, I wouldn't have been able to be as good of an RP'er that I am now. I thank you deeply, honestly. Screwloose/Surprise. Thanks for the laughs! I've had to keep myself laughing out loud in public because of your super random posts. Clockwork. Thanks for the awesome header, and for being an awesomely great friend! We do need to RP more, though. George, Sapphire, Silver, all of my britain-land buddies. You're awesome, remember that. Sunset Blaze, for agreeing to join twitterponies after my begging. (We're RL friends) Spike, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. Thanks for helping create such an awesome group full of awesome people! Bro hooves for y'all! Cheerilee, her staff, and my students up at the schoolhouse. Even though I haven't been teaching for a good month now, I promise I will be back, and make class fun again ;) But you guys are all awesome, and a big thanks to Cheerilee for the job! Anybody who has come or will come to my Cider cart. I /love/ having small talk with ponies I don't know. It's how I've made most of my RP friends! But really, for taking your time to come by and say "howdy", I salute you. You've all made my days better. All of TP in general. Thanks for helping make such a great group awesome! I hope to RP with some of you, hiding in the corner, someday! Well, I'd love to write more, but my fingers are sore! Stay awesome ponies, and I hope to make more of these! Stay awesome, y'all! -Cider and Cider's player Category:Blog posts